


Look at my lighting

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Thunderstorms makes the Ironwood estate uneasy.All but one person.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104386
Kudos: 7





	Look at my lighting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Stormy Weather/After the Rain

A thunderstorm ranges over Atlas one Thursday spring night. The clouds were dark enough to block out any light that was there. The lightning hit the ground every ten minutes or so. The weather reports told residents to stay indoors during these storms.

It's been told that storms can bring out the worst and best out of people.

That seems to be the case in the Ironwood estate. The entire family was on edge.

Sparrow and C were huddled together wrapped in two blankets in C’s hammock. Their eyes were closed and had the hammock turned around to face away from the window. Crying silent tears in each other's arms.

The twins were jumpy from every sound they heard from outside. They blocked out the noise by using power tools and working on projects. However there was only so much they could do to block out the storm.

The adults were also on the edge and were fighting each other. Qrow hated thunderstorms, they caused his anxiety to skyrocket. He became more irritated by the second. He was lashing out. James was stressed and making plans for the people of Mantle and Atlas. Atlas was more prepared while Mantle was not. The people of both places did not like each other which caused them to not want to work together. It caused more stress that led James to also be irritated.

At some point they started fighting when it was abruptly interrupted by a scream. It came from C’s room. They stopped what they were doing and ran to the room, the twins soon behind him.

Entering the room, they saw the two youngest people looking out the window at the window seat. Abandoning their blankets and stuffed toys on the floor, their hand on the glass and banging on the,. The remaining family members went to the window to see what all the commotion was about . The twins pulled there hands away from the glass to stop the banging. They soon looked out the window and the sight made their hearts drop.

Nora was standing in the rain, in only her pjs. The rain was drenched in the falling water. Her eyes were closed, damped hair sticking to her skin, looking up at the sky. Her arms were out wide. 

She seemed at peace.

Qrow opened the window and yelled “NORA GET BACK INSIDE!!!!”. Anxiety and fear drowning him inside. He was thinking the worst case scenario, before he could react or say something else. Something else happened.

Nora was struck by lighting and was on the ground, unconscious.

The entire family screamed her name. Qrow transformed into a bird and flew out the window. James closed the window and led the kids to the kitchen.

When Qrow landed and transformed back to human. Nora was breathing but it was dangerously slow. He scooped her up and ran back inside. 

When inside he wrapped her up in a fluffy pink towel. James was on his scroll with his sister, telling her the entire story.

C called up Raven and Tai and told them the situation. The kids were running around looking for anything to help their sister.

Qrow is holding his little girl, thinking she was dying or was in pain. She was not moving, not talking.

He pleaded to the higher ups to let her be okay. The ambulances could not come because of the storm.

Then Ruby pointed out that Nora was waking up, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

Nora’s eyes opened up and wiggled a little in the towel as she wrapped it. She looked around and was wondering what the whole deal was.

“Nora, sweetie are you okay?” James asked, scroll now on speaker. His voice was soft and wondering if the question could be answered.

“Yeah, I feel tired but fine. I think I unlocked my semblance. I felt called to the lightning and just felt energized and now I feel tired.” Nora yawned and it looked as if she was going to fall back asleep. Her eyelids looked drowsy. The family on the calls were relieved that Nora was going to be okay, they recommended they get her checked out tomorrow and stay vigilant on her breathing for the night. The fathers said thank you and good nights before hanging up the calls.

At this point, Nora was dried up and back to sleep. The rest of the kids huddled up around her and all slept in one place for the night.

James and Qrow took turns watching the kids for each to change into their nightwear.

When both were done, they sat next to each other just watching their kids. Qrow broke the silence first.

“I’m sorry, I was a dick earlier. Thunderstorms, don’t know if it is the bird or a trauma thing, has always had a negative effect on me. I should have not taken that out on you though.”

“I am sorry too, for being short with you. I was stressed and not helping the situation at all. I can not believe that we almost lost Nora. She has always been the lighting bolt of the family, now she is. In the most literal sense of the phrase.” They both laughed at the, not too loud to wake up the kids.

“At least, she has a nice story to tell as she grows up. Tonight has been something”

“It has been. I say we talk about more later. Okay.”

“Yeah, tonight has had enough surprises and stress of the night.”

Both soon fell asleep and woke up to five energized kids. After a quick check up with a doctor, the family spent the day helping out people affected by the storm.

It was funny on how a thunderstorm brought out the worst and best of the family.


End file.
